For Love or War?
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: A/U-B/V, Bulma is a kind princess of a well-known planet called Earth. Vegeta is a cruel prince of the far off planet Vegeta-sei. What happens when these two meet? Love or War? And what about Frieza? *Warning: Language* R&R please -Ratings may go up
1. Default Chapter

(A/N): Hello Everyone. ^. ~ I really shouldn't be starting a new story since I already have a few out that totally need to be finished, heh heh, but anyway, I just liked the idea so I had to write it up fast. Hope you enjoy this story. Please review thanks! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: A/U- B/V- Bulma is a kind princess of a well-known planet called Earth. Vegeta is a cruel prince of the far off planet Vegeta-sei. What happens when these two meet? Love or War? And what about Frieza?  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: For Love or War  
  
Genre: Romance/ Fantasy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Default Chapter*~  
  
The King of Earth paced back and forth in a tangled mess. The King and Prince of Vegeta-sei had just declared war on their peaceful planet. Their planet had not many warriors due to being so peaceful. He would call forth on his strongest men, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chautzu.  
  
"Sire, you called upon us," the strongest warrior Goku spoke as they walked into the King's throne room.  
  
"Yes," clearing his throat, he went on. "The King and Prince of a planet called Vegeta-sei have just declared war on us."  
  
"If I may ask sire, what are their reasons for such an act?" The young and scarred warrior Yamcha asked.  
  
"They have no reasons. For they are the most heartless and cruel of any species in the universe. They have killed many innocents and destroyed many planets in the process." King Briefs looked to the floor. "I have called you here on a notice that you must restart your training immediately, or else their will be no hope for Planet Earth and we shall end up like the others, in ruins."  
  
The warriors nodded and bowed their heads to their King. "Yes sire," Goku replied. "How many days do we have to prepare ourselves for such a battle?"  
  
"No longer than two weeks I'm afraid. Please train hard and do wisely on your actions. You five warriors are our only hope. You are dismissed."  
  
Bowing their heads again they left to train. All except one. Yamcha who was engaged to the King's daughter, Princess Bulma.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Princess Bulma lay still in her bed. She had no idea of what to think of what her father had told her recently. A knock came to her door disturbing her of her thoughts. Sitting straight up in her bed she answered, "Who is it?"  
  
The door cracked open slightly, "It's me," the reply came softly.  
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma asked in surprise. "I thought you were out training with the others?"  
  
Opening the door the rest of the way, he walked in and towards her bed to take a seat beside her. "No, I had to come see you first. I don't know what's going to happen to me after this war, but I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you and be apart of you."  
  
"Oh Yamcha." She hugged him tightly. "Don't speak of such words. We will win, and you will make it. As soon as the war is over, we will be married and be together forever." Tears started to form in her eyes as she hugged him tighter.  
  
Giving her the best smile that he could manage, he kissed her and started to take his leave. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around to see Bulma. "Yamcha, please be careful. I'm expecting you to come back." Nodding his head, he gave her just a slight peck on the cheek and left. Letting out a soft sigh, Bulma went back to lie down on her bed.  
  
Tears fell from Bulma's eyes as she expected the worst outcome of this war. Earth would be destroyed, as well as its warriors, which included her beloved Yamcha. Yamcha would be most likely the first to go. Even though she loved him, she knew that he wasn't that strong of a fighter due to his slacking of his training. Yet, there was always a chance that it wouldn't turn out that way, she reminded herself looking on the bright side. There was always Goku, who the palace had adopted when they found him as an infant by himself among a riverbed. There was something mysterious about him. He was very much different than everyone of planet Earth. A very strong warrior with mysterious powers, and yet at the same time a very kind man. A husband a father and a warrior all in one. A very unique individual.  
  
There was also another option. Bulma had very strong powers of her own. Yet she had not fully developed or learned them. And there was a high risk if she used her own powers if not fully learned or able to control. The risk of death, but not only to her, but to many. Bulma sighed sadly, tears still falling, as she couldn't come up with a conclusion to all of this nonsense. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
"King Vegeta, the plans are all set for the war against Earth," the head of command spoke.  
  
"Excellent. And how likely are we to conquer over?"  
  
"The odds are very high your majesty. We have the upper hand. Earth does not appear to have many warriors and has a very weak defense due to such a peaceful society."  
  
"Very pleasing," the King thought for a moment. "Fetch the brat, I need to discuss our plans."  
  
"Right away your majesty," the head of command bowed his head and exited the room immediately in search of the Prince.  
  
After searching for several minutes, he found the Prince in his training room. Stopping in front of the door to the training room he took a deep breath as he approached his death wish for disturbing the prince. Straightening his back he knocked and walked in the room. The prince turned around with a deep scowl on his face and fire burning in his eyes that sent disturbing chills down the commander's back. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Excuse me Prince Vegeta, but your father has sent me in search of you. He wishes to speak with you at once about the plans for the takeover of the planet Earth."  
  
The Prince snorted. "Hmph, very well," starting to walk towards the exit. The commanders slumped his shoulders and gave a sigh of relief as the prince walked away, this time he did not have to face the pain that the prince would give. All of the sudden, as if on cue, the prince turned around and smirked at the head of command. "You!" he spoke directly causing the commander to jump in fear. Prince Vegeta brought his finger up and pointed it directly at his leg, powering up a small ki ball, he shot it piercing right through the commander's leg. Smirking he spoke again, "Perhaps that shall teach you for next time not to disturb me in my training sessions." With that he started to approach the door again.  
  
The head of command let out a sharp cry escaped the commander's mouth as he held his leg tightly. "Ye-yes Prince Vegeta."  
  
Letting out a wicked chuckle the Prince exited the training room to head to the throne room to where his father awaited him. His laughter rang through the halls of the ship until he was stopped by a figure that stood in front of him. Prince Vegeta's expression deepened as his usual scowl returned slowly. "Not happy to see me?" The very feminine voice chuckled. The prince growled. "Ah, temper, temper."  
  
Prince Vegeta growled again, but bowed toward the owner of the voice. "My sincerest apologies Lord Frieza." Frieza, the ruler of the Ice-jiins, next to his father King Cold, yet he very much surpassed his father in strength. Prince Vegeta very much loathed Frieza. For he was the only being who was much stronger than the prince that he had known of yet. Prince Vegeta had vowed to himself that he would surpass Frieza's strength and become Super Saiyan, and then he would squish him under his boot like the bug that he is.  
  
Frieza smiled crookedly, "Much better. You may pass," he chuckled.  
  
Prince Vegeta stared coldly at him as he stormed by and through the doors of the ship's throne room. "Father, you called for me," he spoke sternly, standing tall with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.  
  
"Took you long enough brat, we're going to discuss the planning on the take over of planet Earth. We have been given more of an advantage due to Lord Frieza's joining us with his army. Together we will conquer." King Vegeta spoke with a smirk on his face.  
  
Prince Vegeta growled. "That's preposterous father! I can conquer the whole planet myself! There is no need for that bastard Frieza and his damn ignoramus Ginyu Force," he roared.  
  
"Quiet boy! You will not speak so lowly of Lord Frieza or his army."  
  
"Damn him! I will have no part of this operation then. I do not need his help!"  
  
"Foolish boy." The king raised his hand as he prepared to launch a decent size ki ball towards the prince. Prince Vegeta readied himself for the attack that was to come. Standing in a tight position his place his arms over his body as to protect himself and closed his eyes. He waited for the attack, which never came, until he heard that same annoying voice from earlier.  
  
"Am I imposing on a father, son moment?" Frieza chuckled.  
  
The ki ball disappeared and the king lowered his hand. "Forgive our rudeness Lord Frieza. The boy just needed to be taught a rough lesson."  
  
Frieza chuckled towards the prince, as well as the king. Grimacing towards his father and Frieza, the prince stormed out of the throne room angrily.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Woohoo! Okay that's the end of the first chapter. Good, bad? Please review and tell me what you think! So I know as to whether to continue to write this story or not. *Waves* Thank you everyone! ~. ~ Now on to finish other chapters!!  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	2. The Arrival

(A/N): Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two, thanks to Ryoke-onee, RePliKaNT, Ryoko Briefs, Pheonix Feather, Makoto-and-MooCat, Da Bomb, Re-o- ko and Bardock who reviewed. I really appreciate it. So I decided to continue this story for you guys. ^. ~ Anyway- hope you all like this next chapter, please review, thank you! On with chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: A/U- B/V- Bulma is a kind princess of a well-known planet called Earth. Vegeta is a cruel prince of the far off planet Vegeta-sei. What happens when these two meet? Love or War? And what about Frieza?  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: For Love or War  
  
Genre: Romance/ Fantasy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on 'For Love or War':  
  
The King found about the attack planned on Earth from the powerful Saiyans. He sent his most powerful warriors off to train and prepare for the upcoming battle.  
  
Yamcha goes to talk to his fiancee who is the Princess Bulma.  
  
The King and Prince of Vegeta-sei plan for their attack and are joined together with Frieza and his forces.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
~*Chapter 1: The Arrival*~  
  
Two weeks had passed by quickly. The people of Earth were sent underground where they would remain protected until the battle was over or until they were discovered, which was feared very much. No one spoke of the horror that was due to arrive on their planet that day. Everyone was in much fear of the conquering of planet Earth, but still they kept hope for their team of strong warriors, although the force may not be enough to hold back the forces of the King of Vegeta-sei. They felt hopeless as they hid in fear, for they were nothing compared to the saiyans.  
  
Bulma paced back in forth. Not knowing what to do. She feared for her people, but most of all she feared for her lover Yamcha. She wanted to go and fight along side of the warriors, but was demanded to stay back in hiding with the people of Earth by her father and mother.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Yamcha sat amongst the other warriors along the shore, staring in the locket, which he held in his hand. Inside the locket was the picture of his beloved Bulma. The sun started to set as he sighed. He knew he had barely any chances of survival against the demons called Saiyans.  
  
Feeling a hand set upon his shoulder he turned around to see his good friend from his childhood Goku. His face was set in a smile that could cheer anyone up. Yet this time, it didn't seem to help the down Yamcha. "Whatcha thinking about Yamcha?"  
  
"Just about the upcoming battle." Yamcha turned his head back to the shores as he watched the waves roll in. Goku took a seat next to Yamcha on the large piece of driftwood. "And Bulma." Turning his head towards Goku he spoke again, "Goku, will you promise me something?"  
  
"Depends, what is it?" Goku's smile faded and he started to look serious but a little confused at the same time.  
  
Yamcha sighed deeply. "I want you to promise me, that if anything happens to me, that you'll tell Bulma that I love her, and I'm sorry, and, that you'll take care of her for me. Make sure nothing bad happens to her or anything." Yamcha's eyes started to get a bit watery but he forced the tears back before he could embarrass himself before the young man that sat next to him.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen to you Yamcha. Don't say those kind of things." Goku gave him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile.  
  
"Goku… you and I both know, as well as everyone else, that I'm not exactly the strongest guy. And these Saiyans are supposed to be really tough. I don't even stand a chance against them." Finally he couldn't suppress the tears back any longer and they flowed down his cheeks.  
  
With a worried look formed on Goku's face. He had no idea what to say to the warrior who cried before him. "I-I…" he couldn't form the words as they caught in his throat.  
  
"Please Goku. I want you to promise me that you'll always take care of Bulma and not let anything bad happen to her."  
  
"I," he didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"Dammit Goku! Promise me!"  
  
"I-I promise," he spoke taken aback.  
  
"Thank you…" Yamcha placed his head in his hands. A gasp was heard among the warriors as the ground started to convulse heavily. Yamcha popped his head up and looked at the sky and growled. "Damn those Saiyans!" Yamcha and Goku both stood up with deep frowns as they watched a large ship break through the Earth's atmosphere.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
"Breaking through Earth's atmosphere," the voice over the intercom spoke clearly.  
  
The prince growled as the ship started to shake due to the gravity, which interrupted his training, which didn't seem to bother him much for he wanted to get off the ship. "Finally! Now I can off this blasted ship and into battle!" He smirked.  
  
The prince's training partner Nappa smirked as well. "Do you believe that humans have such power that would be even considered a battle?"  
  
"Not at all. But as long as it has to do with destruction it's perfectly fine." The two warriors stepped out of the training room and headed to the front of the ship to meet up with the King and ready for their battle.  
  
When they reached the deck, Prince Vegeta looked at the earth in disgust. Turning to his father he spoke, "What is it you want with this blasted planet anyway father?"  
  
The king smirked crookedly. "Beauty and technology. Woman that can fill the harem again. That princess would be a wonderful lay." The King laughed evilly. The prince just looked at him in disgust. All his father cared about was getting a good lay while he on the other hand wanted more power.  
  
As the ship landed roughly on the ground of planet earth, the prince headed towards the opening door awaiting for what he assumed to be an easy battle.  
  
When the large doors finally opened, Vegeta squinted as the light shone through. Stepping out a few steps, he saw a large crowd of Earth's warriors. Smirking, he started to do a ki level check on his scouter. 'Pitiful,' he thought. At the very end his eyes turned wide, there stood a man before him that read a very high ki level who looked very similar to Bardock. 'That's it, that must be Bardock's son Kakarott who was sent here 22 years ago!' "You there!" He pointed at Goku, Goku's eyes narrowed at him. "What is your name!?"  
  
"Son Goku," he spoke firmly.  
  
'That's what I thought, something must've happened during his mission to conquer earth…' his mind wandered off. "That's preposterous! You name is Kakarott!"  
  
A man who looked similar to Goku, only he wore scars showing that he had been in many battles, walked out of the ship and stood aside the prince. Goku's face fell into shock, then he regained his posture. "I don't know what your talking about," he said firmly. "My name is Son Goku, now prepare to fight."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Very well then. Have it your way." Many warriors of different races, but mainly consisting of Saiyans, stepped outside for the battle. Vegeta and Goku were the first to launch the attack, then following soon after everyone else.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Bulma listened to the sounds of battle that roared above ground. She couldn't take it any longer. She had to be with Yamcha, and fight to save her people as well. She started to run towards the opening of the underground entrance when she heard her mother's worried and frightened voice. "Bulma don't go up there! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"You mustn't go up there Bulma. I disapprove of it. Come back here now," her father spoke more sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry father, I must go. Goodbye." Bulma ran the rest of the way as she heard her father yelling at her to come back and her mother crying. She felt bad for disobeying her parents, but she had to do this. Opening the door she climbed out. She closed the door and pressed the combination to lock and hide the entrance. Running as fast as her legs could carry to went directly to the battle. "Yamcha! Yamcha!" She cried out as she tried to search for him among the bloody battle that continued to rage on.  
  
Bulma ran through the crowd, dodging ki balls with her ki shield she held on herself. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. About fifteen feet ahead of her laid a still and bloody body. "Yamcha!!! Oh no," she screamed and ran to her wounded and nearly dead fiancee. "What have they done to you Yamcha?!" Tears streaked down her face as she watched her love try hard to breathe, his life sleeping away from him as she held onto him.  
  
"Bulma…" he gasped as he tried to breathe.  
  
Bulma placed a finger on his mouth, "Shhh Yamcha. Don't speak. Save your energy."  
  
"Bulma, I'm dying." Tears of pain started to fall from his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Oh Yamcha. Don't say that, you're going to be just fine. Your gonna pull through," she said trying to reassure him, but mostly she was trying to convince her self as well. Bulma held him in her arms. She placed her hand on his chest feeling a warm wetness, bringing her hand up to study, Bulma let out cry. Tears flowed heavily from her eyes as she noticed the blood that started to soak through Yamcha's gi. "Yamcha… no," she spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
As much pain as it brought him, Yamcha raised his hand up to Bulma's cheek. "Bulma, I love you, and always will. Please take care of your self…" he choked out as he started coughing up blood. "Please get yourself out of here before…."  
  
Bulma cried as she held him tightly feeling his body start to quiver in pain and then finally going limp. "No! No Yamcha don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone!" Bulma cried harder as she pulled him closer believing that if she held him tight enough that he would come back to life.  
  
Bulma sat there for a few minutes holding the lifeless body of her lover. Finally placing his body to the ground she spoke, "I'll always love you Yamcha… and no one else." Standing up, she drew her hands into tiny fists. She was sad and furious. "I will kill every last one of those damn Saiyans if it's the last thing I ever do!"  
  
Bulma's blue hair blew all around her even though there was no wind to blow. A bright blue-green aura flamed around her tiny body. She screamed in agony as the energy engulfed her being. Fire burned in her sky blue eyes. "This will end here now!" Bulma ran into the crowd of battling warriors. Every warrior that was in battle stopped and looked in shock at the glowing woman who had just entered the battlefield.  
  
One Saiyan held a device up to the blue haired woman and smirked. He walked up to her and pressed a button and Bulma instantly fell to the ground as agonizing screams and cries of hurt escaped her lips as she fell hard. The Saiyan then looked at her eagerly, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like she was a bag of potatoes (?). He then hurriedly ran towards the Saiyan space craft laughing evilly and saying, "The King is going to be very happy with me!"  
  
"Bulma no!" Goku cried out and tried to rush to her side but was kicked hard to the stomach as he watched Bulma being taken away and out of his sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this fic so far, and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the next chapter out. Anyway- again, thanks to those who have been already reviewing and I hope this chapter was good enough. If not, I'll try to make the next chapters much better. Thanks. Oh- and if you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to e-mail me at Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com or PurdyMicky@aol.com  
  
Thanks- Love,  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	3. Kidnapped!?

(A/N): Hello again! I'm back with Chapter 3 finally! Sorry for the tad bit late update, but I promise to try and not make the next one so late!  
  
I'd like to say thank you to those of you have already been reading and reviewing- person, Crittle, Sally, Da Bomb, Ryoko-onee, and Makoto-and-Cat  
  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far. Thank you everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. If I did I would be very very rich! ^. ^ But- I'm not, just another poor girl. Hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: For Love or War  
  
Genre: Romance/ Fantasy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Last time on 'For Love or War?':  
  
Bulma's blue hair blew all around her even though there was no wind to blow. A bright blue-green aura flamed around her tiny body. She screamed in agony as the energy engulfed her being. Fire burned in her sky blue eyes. "This will end here now!" Bulma ran into the crowd of battling warriors. Every warrior that was in battle stopped and looked in shock at the glowing woman who had just entered the battlefield.  
  
One Saiyan held a device up to the blue haired woman and smirked. He walked up to her and pressed a button and Bulma instantly fell to the ground as agonizing screams and cries of hurt escaped her lips as she fell hard. The Saiyan then looked at her eagerly, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like she was a bag of potatoes (?). He then hurriedly ran towards the Saiyan space craft laughing evilly and saying, "The King is going to be very happy with me!"  
  
"Bulma no!" Goku cried out and tried to rush to her side but was kicked hard to the stomach as he watched Bulma being taken away and out of his sight.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 3: Kidnapped!?  
  
Goku fell hard to the ground due to the blow given to his stomach. He watched in horror, as the Princess of the Earth was knocked unconscious and being dragged away by a saiyan warrior. Goku watched her, unable to move, as she was finally taken inside of the spacecraft.  
  
Coughing and spitting blood from his mouth, Goku tried his hardest to stand up. Once he finally took hold of himself and be able not to fall on the ground. He stared cold at the man who stood before him, the man who took him to the ground. The prince of the saiyans himself.  
  
The prince laughed cruel like towards the young warrior. "Might as well give up now Kakarott. As you can see for yourself, your warriors are weak and fall before you. Pitiful. I would have expected at least a little challenge for you 'so called' warriors." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku's eyes turned wide as he looked around him and took notice that Vegeta's words were true. All his comrades were falling and dying all around him. He turned to look at the prince and glared. Fire burned in his eyes, and for the first time as well, hatred. Hatred for the saiyans. Goku's heart started racing something deep inside him was started to force itself to the surface. His eyes started to flash from teal to black and back to teal again. The prince Vegeta stood before him, mouth and eyes open in shock, unaware of the sudden change that was taking place in the young warrior who stood before him. Soon enough, Goku's hair started to flicker to a bright yellow color from his natural black hair.  
  
"N-no this can not be!" Vegeta stared in shock and started to walk backwards. Goku's ki level started to rise dangerously high. "The legendary super saiyan!?" Vegeta questioned in shock. 'This is not supposed to be! I am the only one who can become a super saiyan. I am the prince of the saiyans! Not some 3rd class baka warrior's son that doesn't even take his heritage to any meaning!'  
  
Just then, Vegeta heard his father's voice sound over the intercom outside. "Vegeta, get your ass back to the ship now! We leave at one!" Not taking any note to his father's demands, Vegeta just stood there in front of Goku as he watched his transformation take place.  
  
Goku let out a scream as he the transformation was finally completed. He stared coldly at the prince of saiyans. Finally snapping out of his shock, Vegeta growled towards Goku. Vegeta powered up and took a fighting stance before Goku. Goku shook his head at the prince. "I suggest that you leave if you want your life to be spared Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked, then let out and soft but wicked laugh. "Hah, fool. No one is as powerful as I am. Now come, and let me end your pitiful life."  
  
Goku shrugged and set himself in a fighting stance, taking the request in battle. "Don't say I didn't warn you Vegeta."  
  
Smirking, Vegeta let off the first blast of the battle. "GALIC GUN!" Vegeta screamed at he shot the powerful blast towards Goku. But before the blast could hit Goku, he had disappeared and reappeared instantly behind Vegeta, kicking him hard in the back sending him flying towards the ocean's shore. Crashing hard on the sand, he rose slowly. He smirked at Goku and wiped a small trail of blood off from his lip. Charging up his ki again, he charged forward only to be greeted with a hard kick to the stomach knocking him unconscious.  
  
Four rather large soldiers stumbled out of the spacecraft. Two headed towards Vegeta and carried him back to the ship and to the regen tanks. The other two soldiers headed towards Goku and prepared for battle. After Goku had easily beaten them he powered down. He started to run towards the Saiyan's spacecraft but was knocked back harshly hitting his head against a tree as the ship started to power up and then take off, and with the Princess Bulma with them.  
  
Goku winced as he rubbed his head and saw the ship was already up and reaching to space. "Bulma!!! No!!!!" He watched in horror as the ship flew off until he could no longer see it. Goku lowered turned his head to his friends and fellow warriors that stood watching the sky where the ship had once been. He noticed of one friend that didn't stand among them. Yamcha. 'Oh no.'  
  
Goku ran until he saw the still body of Yamcha lying on the ground, dead. "I'm so sorry Yamcha. I didn't keep me word…"  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
  
  
"Kidnapped!?" The King of Earth bellowed in shock.  
  
"Yes sire," confirmed the warrior Goku.  
  
"Oh dear!" The queen started to cry and went into the comfort of her husband's arms.  
  
"How can this be? We must get her back immediately!"  
  
"That is already being taken care of sire. As of now, a ship waits for me and a few fellow warriors and we will find the princess and make the Saiyan's pay for such crime. All that we need is your approve to go."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. We must leave at once!"  
  
"We? Sire, I must say, this mission is a very dangerous one, and we aren't even sure of our own survival on this mission. It is of my duties as of your personal guard that I am sure of your safety, and that is here on Earth sire."  
  
The King frowned, but then gave him a knowing smile. "I am aware of your concern Goku, but my daughter is out there somewhere in space with these malicious demons that are doing only Kami knows to her. As you see, I must go. As well that you'll also be of need of my inventions on the way."  
  
Goku bowed towards the King. "As you wish then sire."  
  
The king got up from his throne and took his queen's hand in his and smiled. He then walked forward towards Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe it is time that we be on our way then."  
  
"Of course sire."  
  
With that, Goku gathered the rest of his crew and they all boarded the rather large spacecraft. As of a few minutes later the ship was being lifted and the countdown began. "Preparing for launching," a voice came through the speaker. "Five, four, three, two, blast off!" The entire ship shook and blasted into the sky and soon faded away into space.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up groggily in a cold sweat. She had a horrible migraine. 'Oh man, what happened to me? It feels like I took a blow to my head or something.' Bulma thought to herself as she held her head in her hands. Standing up from the bed she laid on, Bulma started to look around the room as soon as her head stopped spinning. "This isn't my room. Where the hell am I!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay well that's the end of Chapter 3!! I hope you all liked it, and please please please review. I'd really appreciate it. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions, etc. please feel free to e-mail at either two of these e-mailing names: Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com or PurdyMicky17@aol.com  
  
Thanks a lot for reading. Until next time!  
  
Michelle (MiChan) ^. ~ 


	4. Departure

(A/N): Okay, it's been a while, I know, and I'm really sorry. I've just been extremely busy lately! My Aunt just had a baby girl; I just had my birthday, my job, and tomorrow at 4 a.m. I am going to California and heading to Disney Land, yatte! Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting for these last few chapters, thank you all who have been reading and waiting for this next chapter to come out. So I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to review, thanks! ^. ~  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
Title: For love or War?  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*  
  
Last time on 'For love or War?':  
  
Bulma woke up groggily in a cold sweat. She had a horrible migraine. 'Oh man, what happened to me? It feels like I took a blow to my head or something.' Bulma thought to herself as she held her head in her hands. Standing up from the bed she laid on, Bulma started to look around the room as soon as her head stopped spinning. "This isn't my room. Where the hell am I!?"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*  
  
Chapter 4: Departure  
  
King Briefs and the rest of his royal guards who survived the war, Goku, his strong son Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Chaotzu readied themselves for boarding in a large space pod and for take off. The coordinates they placed in the pod would take them to the planet Vegeta-sei where the princess would most likely be taken captive. The queen and the princess's maiden, who also was Goku's wife, ChiChi stood outside the ship watched them ready themselves. "Please bring back my daughter home and to safety," the queen cried.  
  
The kind placed a steadied hand on his wife's shoulder. "My men are the bravest and strongest we have, I assure you that our daughter will be brought back safely," he gave his queen a reassuring smile and gave her a kiss and hug good-bye and walked onboard and waited for his men to give their good-byes.  
  
ChiChi hugged her son Gohan tightly, "Mom," he gasped, "I can't breath." Gohan pleaded.  
  
ChiChi put him back on his feet on the ground. Tears were in her eyes, "I just don't see why you must go along with your father, it's dangerous for little boys out in space!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, I'm not little anymore, and I've got Dad with me and the others. I'll be alright."  
  
ChiChi stood up and gave Gohan a sad smile, she then looked up at Goku and gave him a serious look. "You better make sure nothing happens to my baby boy Goku!"  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head nervously. "Don't worry Chi, nothing is going to happen to Gohan, he's a tough little guy," he said rubbing Gohan's head and making it even more messier than it was. Gohan looked up to his dad and gave him a huge Son smile. Goku smiled back to his son then gave ChiChi a quick peck on the cheek and a warm hug.  
  
Goku and Gohan joined the others on the ship and waved one last good-bye before closing the ship's door. "Come home safely," ChiChi yelled waving.  
  
The ground shook as the ship launched into the air and within less than a second disappeared. The queen and ChiChi hugged each other for support. They could only hope everything would turn out right.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*  
  
Bulma stood up from the bed that she laid on. The room was dark, cold and damp. Shivers went up and down Bulma's spine. She hugged herself, for the first time in a long time Bulma had been scared. She couldn't remember what happened to her or how she ended up in such an awful place.  
  
Flashes of images of her love Yamcha laying dead on the ground went through her head. Bulma let out a cry in hurt as she started to remember. "You said you'd never leave me!" She yelled, "You said you'd never leave me…"  
  
A loud creaking sound and a slam of a door sounded behind her, she spun around to see what the noise was. Light came through the tiny room. A large burly man stood in the doorframe and smirked at her. Even though it was hard to see in the room she could tell. "King Vegeta wishes to see you know," the man's voice boomed in.  
  
Bulma grew angry. "Well tell the king that he can go screw himself!" Bulma screeched.  
  
The man's smirk grew to an angry scowl, "You'd be wise to watch your manners woman! Next time you won't be so lucky! You'll be blasted into space!"  
  
Bulma wanted to yell back, but instead took the threat to heart and bit her lip. She just nodded, fear showing in her eyes.  
  
Smirking again he spoke, "Very good, now come!" He grabbed hold of her wrist tightly and pulled her from the room dragging her through the halls and finally they stopped immediately in front of two large doors. He opened the doors and threw her in. He walked in and bowed before the man who sat on the throne in front of him, "My King, I've brought the prisoner as you requested."  
  
"Very good Radditz, now go fetch my son. I wish for him to be here."  
  
"Yes sire." Radditz backed out of the room and closed the doors the doors behind him.  
  
The King looked down from the doors to the fallen woman who lay on the floor in front of him. Bulma looked up, fear clearly written across her face. The king smirk. "The princess of Earth," he spoke. "What a fine beauty you are, you may be perfect in the royal harem."  
  
The fear on Bulma's face turned to anger. She spat towards the king, "Go to hell!"  
  
The King laughed at Bulma's actions and his smirk grew wider. "A feisty one you are as well."  
  
The doors to the throne room were thrown open, Bulma looked towards the doors and noticed a man who looked very similar to the king. "Ah, Vegeta nice for you to come," the king said smirking.  
  
"Father," the prince nodded in greeting. Vegeta looked down to the woman on the floor, her scent filling his nose. She was beautiful, but he looked at her in disgust, she was just another human weakling.  
  
"So son, tell me, what do you think of our little guest here, quite radiant don't you think?" The king's smirk grew wider.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "She's the most hideous creature I've ever seen."  
  
The king laughed at the prince's comment. Bulma grew angry, "You shouldn't talk about people when they are in the room you know!" Bulma yelled and stood up from her place on the floor.  
  
King Vegeta laughed again. "I was first thinking of putting her in the harem, but she seems to be of more use to us than that. We could use her for as I've heard she has quite the intellect in inventions."  
  
"Feh, what woman has any worth besides birthing," the prince spoke harshly.  
  
Bulma growled, "I don't know about your planet but from where I'm from woman are not for just birthing you asshole!"  
  
The prince smirked and a fire burned in his eyes causing Bulma to practically cower over. "You shouldn't speak to me in such manner woman. I should blast you for your stupidity, but my father seems to have some use of you. So I will spare your life until he is finished with what he needs of you."  
  
Again, the king laughed, "Until the meantime Vegeta, you can show the princess her to her room." He sent him away by the wave of his hand.  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded and grabbed Bulma and led her to her living quarters. "Now you will be called upon if there is any use of you, until then you will remain here." He pushed her into her quarters, a little bit too gently for him, and locked the door shut.  
  
Bulma ran towards the door just as it shut and slammed her fist again the hard metal. "BASTARD!" Bulma screamed. And fell to the floor where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for waiting patiently for this update. And please don't forget to review, thanks!  
  
MiChan 


	5. Troubles

~*~**~*~Reviewer's Corner~*~**~*~  
  
I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed for this last chapter, and a very late chapter it is. So I added a reviewer's corner and will be doing so for now on. =) This is the only time it will be on top, in later chapter's it will be at the end. Anyway, thanks again!  
  
To Makoto-and-MooCat – Heh heh, *grins* Thanks! And gotta love MooCat. ^. ^  
  
To bunni – Just wait, your questions will be answered soon!!  
  
To sorceress fujin – *huggles* Thanks!! =)  
  
To DBZBeauty – Thank you very much!  
  
To Roya – Here's what ya asked for a brand new chapter!  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
(A/N): Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to everyone, who read my last chapter and review, you gave me the inspiration to keep writing. ^. ^ Well here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to review thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: For Love or War?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Last on 'For Love or War':  
  
The prince smirked and a fire burned in his eyes causing Bulma to practically cower over. "You shouldn't speak to me in such manner woman. I should blast you for your stupidity, but my father seems to have some use of you. So I will spare your life until he is finished with what he needs of you."  
  
Again, the king laughed, "Until the meantime Vegeta, you can show the princess her to her room." He sent him away by the wave of his hand.  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded and grabbed Bulma and led her to her living quarters. "Now you will be called upon if there is any use of you, until then you will remain here." He pushed her into her quarters, a little bit too gently for him, and locked the door shut.  
  
Bulma ran towards the door just as it shut and slammed her fist again the hard metal. "BASTARD!" Bulma screamed. And fell to the floor where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
An alarm went off in King Brief's space pod causing the king and his men to wake from their slumber. King Brief's ran to the control deck where all the other's were waiting to know what was going on. He sat down at the control panel and started to type on the computer in front of him. "Oh Kami…" the king with a frightened tone.  
  
"Sire, what is it?" Goku asked a little worried. "Is it serious?"  
  
The king bit his lip nervously. "I'm afraid it is Goku. It's a red alert. Our ship is heading straight towards an meteor shower."  
  
"Can't we just change the ships the directions and miss it sire?" Piccolo asked calmly.  
  
"I'd have to switch the controls into manual and operate it myself. However I'm not sure if we will miss all of the meteors. They are coming towards us at a miraculous speed. But it's worth a try." King Brief's switched the controls and took hold of the driving controls. "Here goes, everyone hang on to something!"  
  
"Caution, meteors, one hundred feet away and closing." The computer spoke.  
  
King Briefs turned the controls to the left. "It's not moving fast enough!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Calm yourself!" Piccolo yelled back.  
  
"Eighty Feet, seventy feet, sixty, fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, ten."  
  
The ship hit the edge of the shower causing the ship to rock and throw everyone back from where they stood or sat. "OW!" Goku yelled rubbing the back of his head sitting up as soon as the ship stopped shaking. The ship's lights went out and the red emergency lights came on giving enough light to light the control room.  
  
"Oh no, this is terrible! One of our engines is out and we've lost a lot of power. We're going to have to make an emergency landing on the Planet Drykie for engine repairs and such," said the King adjusting his glasses and setting the coordinates for the nearby planet. "Everyone be prepared, this is going to be a rough landing."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Princess Bulma sat in a chair near to the only window in her small captive room. Her gaze fell to the open space; watching and observing the planets the ship passed by. Tears started to spring to her eyes as her thoughts were turned over to her slain lover Yamcha. A tear escaped and fell down her flush cheek, but she quickly wiped it away and jerked her head at her door as it was thrown open and slammed against the wall. A tall well-built bald man stood at her door smirking at her and licked his lips. He crossed his arms over his armored chest and spoke, "King Vegeta wishes to see you again."  
  
Bulma was about to make a smart comment but bit it back as she realized the possible consequences of doing so. The way the man looked at her was very unnerving and frightening. His eyes had an evil look to them. She lowered her head to cover her frightened face and nodded. His smirk grew wider in realization of her fear. "Come," he spoke gruffly.  
  
She followed him out the door through the halls and to the throne room. As she walked through the doors of the throne room she noticed a young girl no more older than herself sitting on the king's lap with a frightened look on her face. From the looks of her clothing she wore she was a servant. The king looked up to Bulma and waved his hand at the girl, she jumped off his lap and ran towards the door. The king smirked and shot a ki blast at the girl. There was a horrible scream and when the smoke cleared there was nothing more of the poor girl. Bulma's eyes widened in shock and tears came to her eyes. "How horrible," she whispered. The king just laughed. Bulma turned her attention back to the king afraid to even speak.  
  
"Well now, there's no need to be afraid," he said smirking. Bulma glared at him causing him to laugh again. "As well, there is no need to be angry, she was just another servant girl from the harem. Now, you were brought so I could speak to you of your boundaries."  
  
Bulma 'hmphed', "And what do they just happen to be?" She spoke icily.  
  
"You will not be treated as a captive or a servant, for we must keep you in good health and you're obviously a great asset. You will be given access all over the ship and as well all over the kingdom once we get back to Planet Vegeta. You have special use and full access to everything in the laboratory as well. You will eat every meal with Vegeta and I. Now, are there any questions?" Bulma shook her head. "Good, find one of the servants to show you around the area. Now be gone," he said with a wave of his hand as he did to the girl earlier.  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement and turned around when the guard bowed and spoke up. "Sire, please allow me to show the 'princess' around. I'm sure it will be of no problem to do so," he said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
The king looked down to his kneeling guard on the floor, "Very well Nappa."  
  
"Oh, I do."  
  
"I- I'm sure I'll be fine by myself, really," Bulma stuttered. There was really something to this guard that she really didn't like among the others.  
  
"No, I insist princess." Nappa smirked.  
  
Bulma drew in a deep breath and swallowed down the lump down in her throat. She didn't like this at all.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Bulma walked through the halls as far behind Nappa as possible. They came up to a large door with the word laboratory written across the top. They entered the door and Bulma gasped at all the amazing inventions inside. She noticed no one was in there working, 'Must be on a break,' she thought to herself. She decided to walk around the room taking interests in all the creative things she saw that occupied the room. Nappa closed the door behind him and smirked. He started to approach the blue haired woman.  
  
The door opened silently and Vegeta walked in seeing Nappa approaching the woman. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Well well, what have we here?" He said catching the attention of Bulma and Nappa.  
  
A frightened look came over Nappa's face and he kneeled quickly to Vegeta. "My prince, I was just showing the princess around as King Vegeta wanted. She now has full access to everything as you may probably already know," he said quickly.  
  
'Bastard, didn't seem like you were showing her around.' Vegeta grimaced, "Very well then. Continue." He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
After finishing looking in the laboratory they walked out back into the hall. "Wow, where is everyone? I haven't seen a single person… or saiyan, whatever, this whole entire time!"  
  
"Training," he responded gruffly.  
  
"Oh. Well um, thanks I guess. I'm really tired and I should get going back to my room." She started to walk off when she heard a laugh that sent chills up her spine.  
  
Bulma turned around and saw the amused look on his face. And watched his expression fall to a serious look. "I don't think so woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"You heard me woman," he said gruffly fire burning in his eyes. He pushed her back through a door. Causing her to gasp in shock. Bulma screamed as she was shoved and pinned underneath the large man. "Stupid woman!"  
  
Bulma spat in his face, "Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
He slapped her face hard, "Shut up or I will kill you!"  
  
A look of fear came over her face. 'Oh Kami, please help me.' She turned her head away and tears fell down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Uh oh! Looks like Bulma's in a lot of trouble, what's going to happen to her?? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Well, I hope this was a long enough chapter to hold you all until the next one. I'm trying to make my chapters longer bit by bit and I think this is my longest chapter yet, 5 pages and almost two thousand words. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you everyone for reading. And please don't forget to review! Thanks again! Also if you would like to be on the mailing list for when the next chapter comes out please e-mail me at  
  
WildlildrummerGurl@hotmail.com  
  
Or just say so in a review – thanks!  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	6. A Rescue or Not?

(A/N): Hello everyone. I'm back with chapter six. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter got posted a little later than I had wanted to post it. I've been busy these past couple weeks with a few things. Anyway, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last one. And please don't forget to review this next one! Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: For Love or War?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/ Fantasy  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Last time on 'For Love or War?'  
  
Bulma turned around and saw the amused look on his face. And watched his expression fall to a serious look. "I don't think so woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"You heard me woman," he said gruffly fire burning in his eyes. He pushed her back through a door. Causing her to gasp in shock. Bulma screamed as she was shoved and pinned underneath the large man. "Stupid woman!"  
  
Bulma spat in his face, "Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
He slapped her face hard, "Shut up or I will kill you!"  
  
A look of fear came over her face. 'Oh Kami, please help me.' She turned her head away and tears fell down her face.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 6: A Rescue or Not?  
  
Pain shot up and down Princess Bulma's body from the brute force the Saiyan was dealing her. She became still as she realized there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening to her. Bulma bit her lower lip hard as she let fate set in. He was going to rape her.  
  
Tears fell from Bulma's clear blue eyes as the brutal Saiyan tore open her once beautiful gown. Everything was happening in a total blur to her. The Saiyan tore away the rest of her clothing as if it were nothing. Bulma whimpered in pain as the fabric tore against her skin. He made a low growl from above her and slapped her hard across the face causing blood to begin to trickle slowly from her lip.  
  
Bulma began to feel sick and dizzy. Her mind started to scream at her to do something. Tears flowed down her face even more; there was nothing she could have done. There was no one to save her from this beast above her.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
The ship that held King Briefs and his men fell fast towards the Planet Drykie. It trembled harshly as it broke through the planet's atmosphere. As the ship came to close contact of the ground, the king pulled harder on the controls to make a much softer crash landing. (If that's even possible. ~. ~')  
  
"This is it!" The king yelled. "Hold on!" The ship crashed and flew across the ground. The ship finally came to a halt as it was caught at the edge of a large forest bordering a mountain.  
  
As soon as he was finally sure the ship was done tossing, Goku unbuckled himself and stood up from his seat. "Is everyone okay?" Goku said looking around the damaged control room. He looked to everyone as they nodded, but noticed that Krillin was missing from the others. "Krillin, where are you!?"  
  
"Here!" he called back pulling himself out from under piles of discarded metals.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.  
  
Everyone decided to step out of the ship and check out the damages on the outer side of the ship and what needed to be repaired. "This is horrible," the king spoke. "These are major damages and it will take a long time just to repair them. But how we get the parts is unknown beyond me. Therefore, we must set out and find the nearest city that can supply what we need. Yet, we need to be careful as well, we do not know this race. They could either be kind or they could be hostile." The warriors nodded their heads in agreement with set looks on their faces. They set out immediately after grabbing a few supplies that were needed for the long walk.  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached a large city that surrounded a large palace. They walked up to the gates of the city but were stopped when a few Drykijin natives pointed large laser guns in their faces. They had looked exactly alike to a human only their skin color was a light purple color and their hair colors were alike, a silverish color with a slight tint of lavender to it. Their eyes as well were different, they were more cat like. "TOWJ!" One of the Drykijins shouted.  
  
Goku looked to his king with confusion, "Sire? What did he say?"  
  
"I believe he said to 'halt'." The king responded as he raised his hands above his head.  
  
Goku laughed nervously and moved forward to the Drykijins. "Now, now guys, this all just a misunderstanding, I'm sure if he straighten all this out…" Goku was cut short as he was shoved in the stomach by a laser gun.  
  
"Mjuh uc ni naww pi xucviy ju vtuuj!" Another Drykijin shouted.  
  
Goku backed up nervously. "Okay, okay, I get it," he said as he put his hands in the air like the others had.  
  
The Drykijins tied their hands back and got in a huddle and started to whisper amongst themselves. "Sire, what do you think is going on?" Piccolo spoke calmly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, it's hard to hear what they saying in order for me to translate anything." Piccolo nodded.  
  
One of the Drykijins looked up from the huddle and nodded. He stood in front of the king and his warriors as the rest walked and stood behind them. "Vufi, xuwwun fi," he spoke as the others pushed them from behind to move forward.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Bulma finally made up her mind and screamed as loud as she could causing the Saiyan to cover his ears in pain. (*NOTE*: Saiyan's hearing is ten times better compared to the average human. Hence the hurting of the ears.) As soon as Bulma's throat became dry and hoarse from screaming she stopped. She heard the Saiyan growl. "You stupid bitch!" Nappa yelled. "You will regret you ever did that! Princess or not!" He picked her up by the throat and pushed her against the wall causing the wind to knock out of her. He raised her up against the wall smirking as he watched he choke and struggle to death.  
  
"You sick bastard," Bulma choked out. She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped at the hands around her throat trying to free herself. She was becoming desperate for air. She literally felt herself drift away.  
  
Nappa let out a sadistic laugh as he began to make his grip tighter around her small neck. Suddenly there was a loud slam. "What the hell!" Nappa yelled as he dropped Bulma hard against the hard floor. Bulma taking this distraction and filling her lungs deeply with the much-needed air.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" Prince Vegeta's voice boomed in.  
  
Nappa dropped to the floor quickly. "Nothing sire."  
  
"Well it sure as hell doesn't look like nothing." Vegeta looked behind the kneeling guard to the blue haired woman who was on the floor breathing hard. His eyes became wide as he noticed that she was very naked and had cuts all over her body as well as a red ring around her neck that was already becoming a large bruise. "Nappa! What have you done to this woman!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Sire I can explain," Nappa spoke gruffly.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Nappa. "You can explain it down in hell Nappa."  
  
Nappa's eyes became wide with fear. "Sire no! You can't do this!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Watch me." He gathered a small ki ball powerful enough to kill a Saiyan. He started to laugh then hurled towards Nappa. There was a loud scream and then there was nothing more of the large Saiyan. Vegeta stopped laughing then looked towards the woman that laid curled in a ball unconcious. He frowned and walked over to the small rooms closet and pulled out a large sheet. He laid it over the woman and picked her up and carried her away to her quarters. Vegeta growled in warning at the staring Saiyans and servants that passed him by in the halls. He stopped in front of her door and pushed the code on the panel. He walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He walked back to her bedroom door and placed a hand against the doorframe. Vegeta turned his head back to look at the woman that lay on the bed. He stared hard at her for a minute, then shook his head of any thoughts and walked out of the quarters. As he walked out he saw his 3rd class warrior Bardock. "Bardock, come here. I want you to guard this door. Do not let anyone in at any cost."  
  
Bardock looked at his prince confused. "Sire?"  
  
"Just do it." Vegeta spoke forcefully.  
  
Bardock nodded and stood at the door and watched as his prince walked away with his head down and a look of thought on his face. 'I wonder what is with our prince.' He thought to himself.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up sore all over her body especially her neck. She brought her hand up to touch her neck and winced in pain. She had no memory of the night before. Bulma cried out in pain as she sat up and held her head closing her eyes tightly. "What the hell happened last night," she said softly to herself.  
  
"Oh princess, you really should get some rest after what happened." A servant girl said as she moved to the side of Bulma's bed.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma said as she opened her eyes at looked at the girl. The girl had orange skin and long beautiful green hair. "What exactly happened last night?" She asked.  
  
"Oh my, you had quite a battle last night princess." The servant spoke.  
  
Bulma looked a girl a little confused. Then smiled. "Please call me Bulma."  
  
The girl smiled back warmly. "All right, Miss Bulma, my name is Jiano."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jiano. But if you don't mind, would you please tell me exactly what happened last night. I for some reason can't remember."  
  
"Yes Miss Bulma. Most likely you don't remember because you had fainted due to it. Well, from what I heard is that you were being raped last night and almost came close to death due to something else. The prince had walked in on the whole thing and which is quite odd for the prince, he saved you miss. Then he took you back here." Jiano spoke fastly.  
  
Bulma looked at the girl funny. "Oh, I see. I guess that would explain the soreness." Jiano nodded with a serious look on her face. "Well, I really must be getting up. I mustn't enrage the king or prince with my lateness to breakfast."  
  
"No miss Bulma. You are excused from all today. You must rest. So please don't get me into trouble for not letting you rest." Jiano said pleadingly.  
  
"Very well then." Bulma said as she laid back down and drifted back asleep.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
A few hours later, Bulma was awakened due to a loud noise inside her room. Her eyes shot open immediately and searched the room nervously for whatever caused the noise. "I-is someone there?" She called out as her voice broke. Another noise came from inside the room. "Hello?"  
  
An evil laughter came within her room. Bulma looked around in fear. Her eyes stopped on a darkened corner as she made out a large figure in the shadows. Bulma pulled her blankets closer to her body and crunched backwards. The figure stepped out of the shadows turning to be the large Saiyan Nappa with a smirk plastered on his lips. Fires of hate burned deeply in his eyes. "No, no," Bulma stuttered. "B-but, you're supposed to be dead!" Nappa let out another loud booming laugh and reached forward and grabbed her neck.  
  
Bulma awoke and shot out of bed screaming causing the other person in the room to let out a scream. "Damn you woman! Will you shut up!"  
  
Bulma stopped screaming and looked forward to see non other than the Prince Vegeta. "But, but where'd he go!?"  
  
Vegeta looked confusingly at the blue haired woman. "Who? What the hell are you talking about woman!"  
  
"N-Nappa! He was just here and he was strangling me!" Bulma yelled frighteningly.  
  
"Nappa? That baka?! That ignorant fool is dead, there is no Nappa here you foolish woman. Your insane!"  
  
"Oh…" Bulma trailed off. Vegeta crossed his arms. "Um, Vegeta…" Vegeta growled and Bulma frowned. "'Prince' Vegeta." Bulma cleared her throat. "I, um, just wanted to thank you for what you did last night. For, um, saving me and all." Bulma looked towards the floor.  
  
Vegeta just 'hmphed' and smirked. "I wasn't saving you, you weakling. I just needed the excuse to kill off that bastard Nappa. However, I should have just let him done what he was going to do then kill him." His smirk grew wider as he looked upon her.  
  
Bulma looked up to Vegeta and gasped, then frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. She threw the nearest object to her at Vegeta's face but he caught it easily. Bulma stood up off her bed and started to send him a complete line of insults when she noticed his face turn a beet red as he was looking at her. She gave him an odd look, then looked down her body and her face became a bright crimson red. She was still completely naked from the night before. Bulma screamed as loud as she could and ran back into bed covering her self up in blankets. Noticing Vegeta still standing there looking at her blushing deeply, Bulma threw every object she could find at him. "Get out of here you pervert!" Vegeta dashed out of the room immediately.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
(A/N): Hehehe so how did you all like this chapter? ^. ^ I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review!  
  
Now onto the Reviewer's Corner! ^. ~  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
REVIEWER'S CORNER:  
  
To Makoto-and-MooCat – Heh heh! No Problem! ^. ^  
  
To icy breeze 087 – Thank you very much! ^. ^  
  
To Aeris is Dead – Thanks, and I hope you liked the chapter, it was basically what you were hoping for! ^. ^  
  
To SSJSkater Trunks – Thanks a bunch! ^. ^  
  
To Naiyana – Well, I hope that this is what ya wanted for the next chapter. ^. ^  
  
To Ko-chan Gecko – Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry about the little delay in the chapters, I was kind of running behind in all my work and such!  
  
To Sorceress Fujin – Hehehe, well, here's what you wanted! More!! And thank you for reading!  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Well thanks again everyone!  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	7. Destruction!

(A/N): Oh thank Kami!!!! FF.net is working again so I can finally get this chapter uploaded. Yay! Hehe. Anyway- Here is the next chapter finally, I've had this stored on here for quite a while waiting for FF.net to work again. And it is. Thank you to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. I totally appreciated it. Well, enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review!  
  
On a secondary note: My site has moved together with Crissy's Site. We are hosting a Fanart and Fanfiction Contest. So if you guys think you have some winning fanfiction or fanart. Then enter them in! There are prizes included the 1st place winners of both categories and the 1st and 2nd place winners will receive awards. The site URL is: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html Hope to get your guys stuff up on the contest!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. They belong to the wonderful Akira Toriyama!  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Destruction  
  
After Bulma finally put on a new dress that was laid out for her, she walked out into the hall cautiously. A servant girl from earlier came up to Bulma and tapped her lightly on her shoulder causing Bulma to jump and scream. She turned around to see the girl behind her. "Sorry to scare you like that Ma'am. But I was told to come here and tell you that supper is finished and that you must attend now." She bowed as she spoke.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Which was is the dining hall." The girl pointed to a hallway to the left, "Thanks."  
  
Bulma started walking down the hallway when a tall Saiyan stepped in her way. Bulma placed her hand over her mouth and took a step backwards. 'Not again', she thought to herself. "Miss Bulma," he grunted. "I am Bardock, the king ordered me to escort you to the dining hall due to earlier happenings."  
  
Bulma gave a sigh of relief. "Very well, thank you." They continued the way down the large hall. As they walked Bulma studied the Saiyan next to her. 'He looks much like Goku.' A tear fell down her soft face. 'How I miss home so much.Yamcha.' Bulma lowered her head to the floor for the rest of the walk.  
  
"We're here," Bardock said as he opened the door to let her in. He bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma looked up to see both Vegeta's sitting at the dining table. The King stood as Bulma walked over and took her seat, the prince just sat there and grunted in acknowledgement. "Good evening Princess Bulma." The King spoke.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Bulma nodded.  
  
"I heard of what happened earlier, I am very sorry Princess. I can assure you that it will never happen again. Now shall we begin our meal." The King sat down in his seat.  
  
Several servants came in with many plates full of all kinds of different foods. Bulma stared at the large amount of food that sat in front of her. She watched as the King and Prince began eating their meals right away. They ate fast but neatly. She had never seen someone eat so much food besides Goku. Bulma looked at her food again, she hadn't that much of an appetite tonight. It was just too much for her. The King looked up from his meal. "Why aren't you going to eat Princess?"  
  
Bulma turned her head away from the food. "I'm not feeling all that hungry at the moment."  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you woman! Eat your damn food now!" The prince bellowed.  
  
Bulma turned her head to look at Vegeta and gave him a hard glare. She flipped him off and stuck her tongue out childishly.  
  
"Now now, isn't that a little inappropriate for a princess?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta." Bulma frowned.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Woman! You will address me as PRINCE Vegeta, or you will regret it."  
  
"Not until you use my real name Veggie-head. You don't exactly address me as who I am. I am a princess you know!"  
  
The prince growled again. "Don't call me Veggie-head or I'll blast you!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry VEGGIE-HEAD. I didn't mean to offend you!" Bulma stood up from her seat and nodded in the King's direction. "Thank you very much for dinner King Vegeta. But I think I'm going to go to go now. Good night." Bulma left the room abruptly and was once again met by Bardock who hurriedly followed her to escort her room.  
  
"What's the matter Miss Bulma," he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just not hungry. And I just need to rest for a little while." Bardock just nodded and accepted the answer she gave him.  
  
Back in the dining hall the King began to laugh. The prince's face was a deep red, he was mad. The King just kept laughing at the humiliation of his son. The King suddenly stopped his laughter and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You two are something else. I'd swear you'd think she was a Saiyan if there were a full moon out tonight..." The prince growled at the comment. The king laughed again. "I could swear you two were meant for one another." Prince Vegeta growled again. The King smirked and stood up from his seat. "Think about it real hard baka, there's a full moon tomorrow evening." He pat Vegeta hard on the back his smirk grew wider and he left the room to let the prince think by himself.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment then slammed his fist down hard on the table causing it to break in half. He grunted. "Stupid father, what the hell does he know!" He stood up and threw his chair across the room and listened to it shatter. He turned and left the room to head to the gravity room to train.  
  
When Vegeta got there he called Radditz down to train with him who he took all his anger out on. After Vegeta was finished Radditz was sent to the regen tank to recover from the blows Vegeta sent him. Most likely he would be in there for a good week. Yet Vegeta still wasn't completely over his anger. He stormed out of the gravity room in search of the woman.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Bulma walked out of her room after she had made sure that Bardock had left. She started to walk her way down the hall and found herself at the laboratory. She walked in and noticed that no one there, she just decided that she would mess around with a few gadgets and make some of her own since no one was around to get in her way of doing things. Bulma smiled as she walked up to the tools that laid neatly on the counter. She picked them up and noticed they were very similar to the ones her father had in the palace lab. She found some broken fighting machines with pieces that laid strewn aside. They looked as if they had been lying there for quite a while, as if no one knew how to repair them. Bulma just rolled her eyes, "These would be a piece of cake to fix." She started working on them and within a couple of hours she was finished will all the fighting machines. She let out a large yawn and she rubbed her eyes then decided it was time to head back to her quarters for the evening.  
  
As she walked down the halls to her quarters she met up with Bardock. "Miss Bulma, what are you doing wandering around by yourself at this time? If the King found out about this I would be in very big trouble."  
  
"My apologies really. I just needed to get out on my own, so I went to the lab until I became sleepy so now I'm heading back to my quarters. The King will never find out about me wandering myself, I will make sure of it. But you can escort me back." Bulma said sleepily.  
  
Bardock nodded his head in agreement. They continued to walk down the halls when Bardock noticed Bulma staring at him oddly. "Is there something wrong Miss Bulma?"  
  
"Oh no, not really. It's just that you look so familiar to a man I knew back on my planet Earth. Not only do you look completely alike, but also you almost act alike, in almost a gentle manner. Not much like the other Saiyans I have met." Bulma said softly.  
  
Bardock lowered his head. "I did have a son who was sent to Earth as a child, but we lost communication with him at the time he landed."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Than that must be it! We found him as a child; he seemed to have a pretty large bump on his head when we found him though. My mother and father, the king and queen of Earth took him in and raised him like their own. He is like a brother to me. You must be Goku's real father. It's only obvious."  
  
Bardock nodded. "Yet, I'm sure it was much better for him to raised on Earth. He was first sent there to destroy it. But I'm sure it was all for the best that what happened, happened." Bulma nodded glad that her friend had knocked his head. They walked the rest of the way to her room in silence. "Well, we are here. Have a good night's rest Princess. For some reason, I think you will most definitely need it." Bardock said softly. 'Also I fear this will be the last time you will ever see me,' he said to himself and walked out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight," she said. She turned around and walked into her bedroom to change into her nightgown. Bulma dug into her closet to search for a nightgown once she found one she threw it on the bed and was ready to take her dress off when she heard a sound from the corner of her room. She turned around to face where the noise came from. "Who's there!" She yelled as she grabbed hold of a sharp object from her nightstand. No answer. Another noise. "I demand to know who is there!" No answer again, yet something stepped forward. She first noticed a dark set of eyes looking over at her almost possessively. Her dream from earlier came to mind. 'Oh no,' she thought. She narrowed her eyes and held the object in her hands tightly and held it in front of her. "Don't come any closer, or I swear I'll cut you!" The shadow leapt forward and she screamed swinging the sharp object in front of her like a crazy. All of the sudden she was shoved against the wall her hands pinned down. Bulma narrowed her eyes more. "YOU!" she spat. "What the hell are you doing in my room Vegeta! Get out this once!"  
  
"Your crazy woman! You nearly killed me!" Vegeta grunted and he pinned her against the wall tighter.  
  
"You're the crazy one stalking me in my own room!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta growled. "You drive me crazy woman!" Then he kissed her hard.  
  
Bulma's eyes shot wide open in surprise. 'What the hell is wrong with him? Why the hell is he doing this? But it feels so.' Bulma moaned and responded back to the kiss only to be thrown aside in shock. Vegeta screamed and threw her dresser down and stomped out of the room angrily. 'What's going on.' Bulma thought as she slumped down against the wall. She raised her hand to lips they were tingling. Bulma stood and readied herself for bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Sire, I swear, I had a vision of this! I do not lie to you majesty." Bardock spoke as he kneeled in front of the King.  
  
"Bardock! That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard! Lord Frieza would never attack the Saiyans. We are much too valuable to him! Without us, who would do his work for him." King bellowed.  
  
"But sire, my visions do not lie. I foresee the end of the Saiyan race! We must act on this event before it is too late." Bardock warned.  
  
As the King was about to speak he got a call and Frieza's face came on the screen. "Ah, King Vegeta, I need to speak to you of something." Bardock stood silently.  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza, what is it you need to be done? Another planet to be conquered?" The King let out or roaring laugh.  
  
"In a sense like that." Frieza said in a snake like voice. "As of today King Vegeta, there is no need for you or your Saiyans. And since I have no need for you anymore, I will just simply dispose of your race." Frieza smirked evilly. Bardock's eyes were wide with terror. His visions had come true this was it. The end of the Saiyan race.  
  
Bardock ran back into the commons where the Saiyans sat having a few drinks. "Everyone listen up! Get suited up. We are under attack!" Bardock yelled.  
  
The Saiyan elites jumped up from their seats. "Bardock who is attacking us?" One of the soldiers asked.  
  
Bardock stood there for a moment. "Frieza." The Saiyans stood in shock.  
  
Back in the throne room the King sat still in his throne. "What do you mean Frieza! How can you do this to us! We have a treaty, as long as we serve you, that treaty remains!" King Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well as you figured now, I'm breaking this treaty and now you all shall die. Prepare yourselves for this will be your final battle!" Frieza sneered and the screen went off.  
  
"Shit."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Bulma was awoken by the jolt on her bed. Vegeta was racing around in her room throwing clothes inside a case and capsulizing it. "Get up woman now!" Vegeta pulled her out of bed and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Bulma shrieked. "I demand you put me down this instant!"  
  
"Stop your screeching woman. You're coming with me!" Vegeta yelled as he ran down the halls and into the launching area.  
  
"I'm going no where with you put me down now!" Vegeta threw her inside a small ship and got in after her. He closed the door and typed in a set of coordinates. "What the hell are you doing!"  
  
"There's no time to explain woman now shut up!"  
  
Bulma started thrashing around trying to get out. Vegeta stepped in her way and knock her on the back of the neck. She went unconcious and fell into Vegeta's arms. He stared hard at the fallen woman in his arms and moved a few strands of hair away from her face. "I'm sorry." he said quietly and placed her in a seat and sat down in the one beside her.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
(A/N): Oooo! Sorry to cut it there, the next chapter will be out very soon as long as FF.net is cooperating well enough.  
  
But that wasn't so bad now was it?  
  
Memms: It sucked *sticks tongue out at Emmy*  
  
Emmy: *growls* Why you little.  
  
Memms: Ha Ha Ha. You suck.  
  
Emmy: Oh I have had it with you, you stupid little feline! *brings out the bokken stick*  
  
Memms: Uh Oh *runs away*  
  
Emmy: *smirks* Huff! That's what I thought! Thanks everyone and don't forget to review!  
  
Memms: Don't feed her ego! *Makes funny faces*  
  
Emmy: *clenches teeth* That's it! Come back here!!! 


End file.
